


Back in Black

by lei___aj



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Imagine them meeting somewhere after IM3 and GOTG and before Avengers 2, Iron Lord - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Starkquill - Freeform, what an idea though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei___aj/pseuds/lei___aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I was 18 in 1988, you know', Tony says suddenly, and Peter laughs but it's bittersweet because he's grown attached to this annoying man and he doesn't want to say goodbye. Not yet. Not like this. He sees in brown eyes that this desire is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

They are standing at the bridge looking at the stars.

'I was 18 in 1988, you know', Tony says suddenly, and Peter laughs but it's bittersweet because he's grown attached to this annoying man and he doesn't want to say goodbye. Not yet. Not like this. He sees in brown eyes that this desire is mutual.

They both want to leave each other a memory but don’t know what will matter in the world of the other man. What can Quill give this incredible man that will matter on Earth? What can Stark possibly give his saviour, this generous man who has given him a home, that will matter even a little bit in any corner of the Galaxy?

But Stark is a genious. Of course he’s the one who found a solution.

'Here', he says and gives Peter an old-looking tape labelled _**'Tony's list #1'**_ and wow, Star Lord has never seen it coming: to give away something so personal, so full of memories, so bitter and so sweet, so Tony.

'I can't, Tony', he says. 'It's too… personal'.

 _'It's too much'_ is hanging at the edge of his tongue.

'N-ah', Tony smiles, and it's real with these little wrinkles around his eyes. 'I recorded this myself when I was young. This is the music that was around at that time. Rock, mostly. AC/DC and stuff.'

'It's too important', Quill argues. He observes the tape and it's really old, the signed paper is torn at the edges and the writing itself is old and faded but it's still so full of Tony. 'That's why you've kept it, right?'

Tony wants to say something, he wants to tell Pete that he’s got a tape labelled _**'Tony's list #2’**_ , that he will look at it and remember Peter having the first mix, that he will remember Quill’s eyes whenever he”ll be watching the stars…

'You keep an eye on it, Quill', he says instead, 'because when we meet the next time I expect to find it in a perfect condition'.

And then he slides his mask in place and flies away.

Peter places the tape in and presses the right button. And begins to smile right away. Music is fast, raw, full of energy, of hope and it’s so Tony that the pilot has to stop for a moment to ignore a little tingle of pain somewhere inside.

 

 

> _Back in black!_
> 
> _I hit the sack._
> 
> _I’ve been too long,_
> 
> _I_ _’m glad to be back._
> 
> _I bet you know I’m…_
> 
> _Yes, I’m let loose_
> 
> _From the noose -_
> 
> _That’s kept me hanging about_
> 
> _I’ve been looking at the sky,_ _'_
> 
> _'Cause it's gettin' me high._
> 
> _Forget the hearse_
> 
> _'Cause I never die -_ _I_
> 
> _got nine lives._
> 
> _Cat’s eyes!_
> 
> _Abusin’ every one of them and running wild._

 

So full of promises.

So full of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my [tumblr](http://valerishka-s.tumblr.com/) and to leave some prompts!


End file.
